drunken desire
by lightbringer9712
Summary: Alex and Jace come home drunk and wake up Magnus, find out if their punished and how.


The door to Magnus' apartment flew open, and crashed back against the wall, too fast for Alec's scrabbling fingers to catch it again.

"Oops." They laughed.

Leaning on his other side, arm around his shoulders, Jace sniggered. "For a Shadowhunter you have shit co-ordination sometimes."

Alec frowned. "Nothing wrong with my co-ordination. A lot wrong with the amount you just made me drink." He finally succeeded in closing the door behind them, hampered by the arm he had around Jace's waist and the fact he kept getting in the way.

A quiet but pointed cough made them stop giggling and look round to find Magnus standing watching them, hands on his hips.

"What time, exactly, do you call this?" he asked Alec in a frosty tone, pointedly ignoring Jace and less successfully ignoring the suspicion he'd just sounded like somebody's mother.

Jace looked ostentatiously at his watch. "Well I call it twenty three minutes past two in the morning. Why, what time do you call it?"

Alec nudged him sharply with his elbow. "Shut up Jace," he muttered. "Sorry, we thought you'd be asleep."

"I was, up to the point it appeared someone was trying to herd elephants through my door."

"Well, sorry to disappoint, but I could do an elephant impression if you like?" Jace started pulling his trouser pockets inside out and Alec slapped him round the back of his head. He walked over to Magnus, looking guilty.

"Sorry. I should have called." He said sounding meek.

Magnus assumed a martyred expression. "Oh no, you trail out of here in the middle of dinner to deal with some sort of marauding infestation of something with a hazardous number of teeth and limbs and then disappear without a word for the rest of the night, why should you bother to let me know you're alright? When you can get disgustingly drunk withthatinstead."

Jace narrowed his eyes and sashayed up to them, draping his arm back round Alec's shoulders possessively. "Aww, he was worried about you," he crooned into Alec's ear. "How sweet."

Alec winced. "You're a really annoying drunk, you know that?"

"Oh, is he drunk as well?" asked Magnus loftily, "How do you go about telling the difference?"

Examining his options, Alec decided at this point closing his eyes and groaning in despair was probably the most appealing.

Jace, on the other hand, had clearly come down on the side of winding up Magnus as far as he was able, and now had his head resting on Alec's shoulder, looking up at the warlock through his hair.

"You should thank me," he smirked. "I brought him home all safe for you. See, all in one piece." He ran his hand demonstratively down Alec's chest. This made Alec tense up.

"What Ishoulddo, is turn the pair of you into Pekinese," Magnus muttered darkly, not missing the way Alec flushed bright red at Jace's touch, and refused to meet his eyes. He sighed inwardly. Bloody Shadowhunters. Life had been so much simpler when - he paused. Actually he couldn't remember a time when life had been simple at all. He shrugged.

Alec was wondering if it was possible to die of conflicted embarrassment. HeknewJace was only doing this to annoy Magnus, and he also knew what he should do was push him off and tell him to go home. Maybe it was the amount he'd drunk that kept him standing there. Maybe it was just his badly-buried desires rising up to say hello.

And talking of rising up - Alec abruptly jerked away from Jace's wandering hands, just before they had a chance to discover how much of an effect they were having. He swallowed, darting a glance at Magnus, hoping he hadn't noticed. The look of amused exasperation he got back suggested the hope was in vain. Magnus rarely missedanything.

"There's a word for people like you." Magnus was suddenly right in front of Jace, looming over him. He could be surprisingly threatening, for a man in silk pyjamas.

Jace blinked, the only indication of shock at the fact he hadn't seen him move.

"Oh, there's lots of words for people like me. And the occasional instructive picture."

"Are there?" Magnus' voice had become a low, dangerous purr. "Or are you just a tease? Teasing me, that you imagine you could take Alec? Teasing Alec, with things he can't have?" Magnus ran a painted fingernail down Jace's neck, leaving a faint red line through the fading Marks on his skin. "Do you ever make good on your promises, Nephilim?" He wrapped a hand around Jace's throat, not hard, but enough to tip his head up, forcing him to look into his eyes.

Jace swallowed, his throat moving beneath the fingers pressed against his skin. He'd never thought of Magnus in terms of attraction before, but staring now into those intent cat-like eyes, and feeling the power almost fizzing from him - suddenly he understood rather more clearly what Alec saw in the man.

The thought made him flick a look at Alec standing apart from them, wondering what he was making of this little stand-off, and almost did a double-take. He'd never seen such a look of naked desire on his face before. His near-enoughbrother'sface, Jace reminded himself. A harsh laugh bubbled up inside him and threatened to spill over his lips.

It wasn't as if he was any stranger to fucked up feelings of desire after all.

He licked dry lips and looked back up to meet Magnus' gaze.

"I'm game," he managed.

Magnus quirked an eyebrow disbelievingly. "Truly?" He let go Jace's throat and looked consideringly at him.

Jace experienced a fleeting moment of disappointment with the thought the warlock had been bluffing after all, but then without breaking their still more-than-half-hostile stare, Magnus held his hand out to Alec.

Alec came closer, heart pounding nervously, and took Magnus' hand. Magnus blinked, slowly, deliberately, letting Jace know that had he wanted to he could have stared him out until sun-up, and turned to Alec.

"Do you want this?" he asked, far more softly than he'd spoken to Jace.

Realising the decision was being left down to him, a tiny panicked voice in Alec's head saidOh. Fuck.He wasn't even entirely sure what he was agreeingto. He experienced a flare of unreasonable anger at Jace for daring to make this possible, after everything that had happened.

Well he was damned if he was going to be the only one of the three to back down.

Alec raised his head and looked Magnus in the eye. "Yes." He could hear the defiance in his own voice, masking the uncertainty. Felt Magnus squeeze his fingers reassuringly, letting him know it was okay.

They turned, together, to look at Jace, who glared back at them and then grinned. "So come on then. Who wants first taste?" He bounced lightly on his toes and made a beckoning gesture.

It was Alec who moved first, to everyone's surprise including his. Something snapped inside, and before he really knew what he was doing he'd slammed Jace back against the wall and kissed him, hard.

Magnus caught a glimpse of Jace's startled eyes over Alec's shoulder and stifled a laugh. He guessed Jace hadn't suspected Alec of harbouring such levels of passion. Perhaps tonight would turn out to be more instructive to the blond Shadowhunter than he'd anticipated.

In the few moments over the last year or so that Jace had considered giving Alec a pity-snog - in moods variously mischievous, bloody-minded or downright bleak - he'd seen himself being the one to initiate things. He'd imagined Alec as being pliant, grateful, allowing himself to be guided. Never had he imagined it would be like this. Alec was very much in control of the kiss, holding Jace back against the wall with his hands and body, lips hard against his own, tongue exploring his mouth for all the world like it had a right to be there.

It wasn't at all unpleasant, Jace decided, distantly. Although he was buggered if he was going to stand here and be felt up like a girl. He pushed back against Alec's body, wrapping his arms around him and fighting for control of the kiss. As he did so, Jace got a second shock as he felt the unmistakeable evidence of Alec's arousal digging into his hip.

They broke off, gasping for air and staring at each other, briefly paralysed with the embarrassed realisation of what they were doing.

Before either boy could manage to fuck up the moment entirely, Magnus stepped closer and slid an arm over Alec's shoulder, running his hand down over his chest and tweaking his nipple through the fabric of his shirt. He held out his other hand to Jace.

"Coming?"

Jace pushed his hair back from his face and tried to master his expression.

"Not yet, but I remain hopeful," he drawled, and put his hand into Magnus'.

Alec rolled his eyes, but leaned back into Magnus' body, and received a lingering kiss on the side of his neck in response. Watching out the corner of his eye, Jace was seized by the unexpected thought that hereallywanted to see them together. It looked like he would get his wish, as Magnus started leading them both by the hand towards his bedroom. Towards their bedroom.

Once inside, Jace hesitated. In the glow of a small lamp, the bed was already rumpled, the covers thrown back - he realised Magnus really had been asleep, or at least in bed when they'd burst in. He watched Alec drop unhesitatingly down onto the mattress and start taking off his boots, and felt abruptly like he was intruding.

Jace took a step backwards, intending to make his excuses, and jumped as he bumped into a warm body. Magnus.

Magnus, divining his intent, slipped a hand into Jace's hair and tugged sharply backwards, making him gasp.

"Don't you dare," he hissed into Jace's ear, too low for Alec to hear. "Don't you dare do this to him. You walk out on him now I'll turn you into a - a - " he couldn't think of anything bad enough, and Jace took the opportunity to extricate himself from Magnus' grip.

"Fine," he muttered, straightening his shirt and pouting slightly. "Just didn't want to step on any toes."

Alec looked up curiously from the bed and gave a tentative smile. Magnus beamed back and threw himself down full length onto the bed next to him. He patted the sheet encouragingly and Jace snorted.

"You're both mad, you know that?" He propped one foot on the chair by the bed and started unlacing his own boots. The amount he'd drunk was making them blurry, and before long he'd succeeded in creating an impossible knot.

"Here, let me." Alec leaned over impatiently and knocked his hands away, deftly untangling the laces and proceeding to loosen the fastenings enough for Jace to pull his foot out. Smirking now, Jace lifted his other boot, and watched as Alec quickly undid that one too. There was something soothing about watching the long fingers working on the lacings, and Jace had a sudden mental image of them working on something else entirely. Coupled with the fact Alec's head was dangerously close to his crotch in this position, Jace experienced the distinct impression all the blood in his body had just rushed south.

He coughed and stumbled backwards, bending over to pull off his socks to hide his predicament. When he looked up again, it was to find Magnus had lifted off Alec's shirt, and was kissing him, hands moving slowly over his back.

As he watched, one of Magnus' fingers beckoned him over, although how he knew Jace was looking was beyond him. He padded across to the bed and after a second's hesitation sat down carefully behind Alec.

Feeling the mattress dip, Alec broke off from kissing Magnus, and half turned. The effect of his kiss-reddened lips quirked in a shyly welcoming smile did nothing to dispel Jace's guilty erection. He let out a shaky sigh and leaned in instinctively, capturing Alec's mouth before he could think too much about what he was doing.

Alec immediately leaned into his arms, bare chested and warm from Magnus' embrace. His hand slipped beneath the hem of Jace's shirt and trailed slowly over his stomach and up his chest. Jace made an embarrassingly desperate noise in his throat and yanked his shirt over his head, pulling Alec back against him immediately, greedy now for the touch of his skin.

A mixture of arousal and guilt and embarrassment and anger was flooding through him, more intoxicating than the earlier alcohol by far. He pinned Alec down into the pillows and kissed him harshly, accusingly, fingers grasping his wrists, chest to chest, but so far avoiding touching him anywhere else.

Distantly aware of the bed moving slightly, he realised Magnus was unfastening Alec's pants and divesting him of the rest of his clothing entirely. Magnus, too, had lost the top of his pyjamas somewhere along the way, and the accidental touch of his arm brushing against Jace's hip as he moved sent a spike of something electric through him.

Alec made a soft noise of protest as Jace abandoned his mouth, but when he saw the direction of his darkly heated gaze, he fell silent. Magnus, aware of Alec's scrutiny, looked down at him, one hand resting lightly on his thigh. Alec nodded slightly, and Magnus' mouth curled in a smile. Blinked lazily at Jace over Alec's sprawled body, and reached out with his free hand.

This time when he slid his fingers into Jace's hair, he didn't pull it, just guided him closer. Unbalanced, Jace put out a hand to steady himself on Alec's shoulder, and felt warm fingers close over it immediately.

Kissing Magnus was very different from kissing Alec. Without the weight of emotion between them, Jace could concentrate more on the kiss itself - and found himself thinking if Magnus could kiss this well he wouldreallylike to know what else he could do with that tongue.

The light but unexpected pressure of hands on his flies prompted a startled yelp that Jace suspected he would never live down. Considerately, Magnus confined himself to an amused smirk, and Alec looked up, fingers frozen in place.

"Should I not?" he asked quietly, although as Jace tried to locate enough breath to answer him, Alec started rubbing his fingers slowly against the bulge of Jace's erection and his mind went all fuzzy.

"I think that's a yes," Magnus laughed quietly, tipping Jace's chin up with his fingers and kissing him again, all hot tongue and insistent lips.

Jace felt Alec's fingers finally close around his cock and he closed his eyes in surrender. The combined sensations of Alec's hand and Magnus' mouth were starting to make him shiver with lust, and he belatedly realised he should probably be doing something to contribute.

He let his hand stroke slowly down Alec's body, keeping his eyes shut, working by touch alone, enjoying the way Alec twitched and wriggled under his fingers. He'd always known where Alec was ticklish, and the quiet breathy laugh he caught made him smile into Magnus' kiss.

Further down, and it was the decision of a bare second to keep his hand moving, fingers curling round Alec's warm, firm cock, sliding, stroking -

His fingers bumped others and his eyes flew open. Magnus grinned at him, and they looked simultaneously down to find they were both working the now panting Alec.

"You're going to kill me, you know that right?" Alec gasped, laughing, reaching up to rest a hand on each of them.

"Hell of a way to go," Magnus murmured, and Alec wriggled into a sitting position, claiming his mouth eagerly.

Jace bit his lip, the feeling of being out of place threatening to wash back in on him, until Magnus reached over without letting go of Alec, and ran an exploratory hand up his thigh. Jace was debating whether to pull his gaping jeans all the way off, when he suddenly realised he wasn't wearing them any more. He stared stupidly down at his bare legs for a second, and blinked.

"Magnus!" Alec slapped him chidingly on the arm and he raised his eyebrows.

"What? He was taking too long. I was just helping things along."

"You can't strip people without their permission!"

"Why not?" Magnus grinned. "Jace doesn't mind. Do you?"

"You'd better hope I don't." Jace glowered at him, and Magnus blew him a kiss. Snapped his fingers dramatically, and his own pyjama bottoms vanished as well. Jace tried not to stare.

Alec sighed. "Are you two going to be like this all night?"

"Oh, no. Much worse probably," Jace replied absently, wondering exactly how Alec would react if he just leaned down and took him into his mouth. A treacherous voice in the back of his mind whispered that he shouldn't bother, that Magnus would be better at it anyway, and he scowled.

"Jace?" Alec reached out for him, mildly worried by the fierce look on his face.

"Why do you want me when you've got him?" Jace blurted suddenly. Alec looked taken aback, and behind him, Magnus dropped his head into his hands.

"I - I - " Alec stammered, looking from one to the other awkwardly.

Magnus looked up, eyes hard. "That's got to be a first. Jace 'God's Gift' Wayland questioning why someone would want to fuck him."

"Magnus - " Alec looked pleading, laid a hand on his arm which Magnus shook off.

"No. He set himself up for this, the least he can do is see it through. Or are you," Magnus continued, fixing his glare back on Jace, "all talk as I suspected? Why don't you put that mouth to a better use for once?"

"Oh you'd love that wouldn't you warlock?" Jace spat, "gettinganotherShadowhunter to go down on you?"

"I amnot," Magnus yelled, finally losing his temper, "talking, aboutme."

Jace stared at him, white faced and for once speechless.Oh.he thought. Snuck a glance up at Alec, caught his eye, looked away quickly.Oh.

The silence stretched out, loaded and tense. Jace entertained the thought that now, surely, no-one was going to object if he left, and wondered where Magnus had spirited his pants away to. It was going to be an awkward walk home if he'd sent them all the way back to the Institute. Awkward enough getting them on if they were here, for that matter, given that he was still as hard as a rock.

It was at that point he realised he wasn't the only one. Flicking a glance at his companions he confirmed the impression. Despite what should have been a passion-killing argument, all three of them were clearly still wound up to a point of aching arousal. And the other two were clearly waiting for him to decide what he was going to do.

"Oh, for fuck's sake."

Jace leaned over and grabbed Alec's cock so roughly that he flinched, convinced for a second Jace was surely going to bite him. When he realised what Jace was in fact doing, his lips parted in such a dazed expression of surprised pleasure that even Magnus relaxed enough to smile at him.

Alec leaned into Magnus' body, one hand resting on Jace's head as it dipped between his legs, sending shocks of prickly heat through his body. Magnus' fingernails trailed down his arm, tracing the faint lines of old runes. Alec let his free hand slide over Magnus' thigh, pinching him on the sensitive skin there to let him know he was fully aware that Magnus had goaded Jace into what he was currently doing.

Magnus gave him unrepentant eyes and Alec laughed. Jace looked up at them and cleared his throat.

"Am I boring you?" he asked barely moving his mouth from Alec's cock.

Alec grinned at him. "Anything but. You're fucking amazing," he said honestly, and Jace felt himself smile back instinctively.

"Told you." He ducked, laughing as they both aimed a slap at his bare shoulders. Together, they each grabbed one of Jace's raised hands and drew him back up between them. For the first time, he let himself lie full length over Alec's naked body, and gloried unrepentantly in the feeling as they thrust increasingly urgently against each other.

Gradually becoming aware of Magnus watching them, Jace looked up. "Am I hogging him?" he asked, mildly apologetic, then groaned as Alec took one of his nipples into his mouth and sucked. There was a very high possibility he was going crazy here.

Magnus just smiled. "Do carry on. You both make a very pleasing spectacle." He rested his cheek on one hand, stroking himself lazily with the other as he watched them move against each other.

Jace shook his head. "Come here," he urged, and slid to one side of Alec, holding out his hand. Magnus took it graciously, and allowed himself to be pulled into the embrace. Alec sighed in pleasure as he was folded into their arms; Jace in front of him, demanding and pushy, Magnus behind him, a reassuring and tender presence against his back.

Alec felt Magnus' hardness slide between his legs and pressed back against him eagerly, rocking his thigh just enough to make the warlock breathe muffled swearwords into the back of his neck. Jace felt the quickening in Alec's body as he responded to Magnus' touch and reached down between them, taking them both in his hand and roughly stroking them faster and faster.

At the feeling of his cock pressed to Jace's and with Magnus moving increasingly erratically against him, Alec was so steeped in suffocating ecstasy he genuinely thought he might pass out if he didn't come soon. His fingers tangled in Jace's hair, pulling him closer and kissing him deeply. Apparently this was enough to tip Jace over the edge as seconds later Alec felt a warm wetness flood across his stomach and Jace collapsed against him, chest heaving for breath.

Alec had a fleeting moment to be annoyed that Jace had let go of him as soon as he was satisfied and then another hand came round to grasp him and Magnus was laughing quietly in his ear. The fingers on him tightened as Magnus found his own climax and that did for Alec in turn. He abandoned himself to the overwhelming sensations, shaking in Magnus' arms as he came, seeing stars that he half suspected were coming from Magnus' fingertips.

They lay in a sweaty tangle, recovering their breath. Jace, typically, was the first to speak.

"Urgh. Gross." He looked down at himself, at the mess on his stomach that was half him and half Alec.

Alec sniggered. "That'll teach you to get me this drunk."

"And wake me up in the middle of the night," added Magnus.

"I hate you both," Jace sighed smiling and stretched. "And if you breathe a word of this to anyone, I'll kill you into little tiny pieces."

"Not as if we'd want to broadcast the fact," Magnus muttered, turning over and snuggling into Alec's side.

Alec caught Jace's eye and gave him a reassuring smile. Jace wondered when exactly Alec had become the one doing the reassuring in this sort of circumstance, and poked his tongue out at him. And promptly fell asleep.


End file.
